


The Final Battle

by Aweebwrites



Series: Rejected Prophecy AU [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Depression, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Lloyd had to face the Overlord once and for all...He isn't feeling up to stuff.





	The Final Battle

Lloyd limped his way up to the top of the Garmatron, Kai holding Nya off and the others most likely evil right now. This is it. The final battle. It’ll be up to him to save everyone. He has to. He doesn’t want to think of what would happen if he fails. All he can hope is that if he does fail, he doesn’t survive.

_‘This is literally your only purpose. Fail and you drag all of Ninjago down with you.’_  He remembered Kai’s harsh words before they began the ascent.

_'Knowing him, he most likely will.’_  Was Jay’s comment to that.  _'We might as well get cozy with the Overlord ruling us all. I mean, he already failed twice. Third time’s the charm? Ha! I wouldn’t hold my breath.’_

_'He will succeed. He doesn’t have a choice.’_  Zane had said, shooting Lloyd a glare.

_‘With his leg he got busted up? I’m with Jay here.’_  Cole huffed.  _'But we have to still try. He may have the title of green ninja but we won’t let anything happen to ninjago.’_

That talk really helped him in losing all confidence that he could win this fight. But now, facing the Overlord that has possessed his father, he found something. Not confidence. Not hope. But  _vengeance_. Vengeance for his father. Save Ninjago? He wish he could do that but narrow things down to avenging his father? One of few who treated him like an actual person, who had hopefully loved him… He would do everything in his power to destroy the monster that has taken him over.

“If it isn’t the green ninja. Face it boy, you are in no shape to fight. It’s over. Evil wins.” The Overlord says, sharp serrated teeth on display, as terrifying as the rest of him.

“It’s not over yet! I will fight you!” Lloyd yelled at him, fists coiled tightly.

’ _For my father!’_  Went unsaid.

“You don’t even have a sword.” The Overlord says condescendingly and Lloyd glared. “You don’t even have friends. Face it green ninja. You are all alone. And you always will be. You cannot defeat me.” He says then laughed at the struck expression Lloyd wore.

He’s right… He had no-one… The ninja all hate him… Wu… His own mother… Everyone… He can’t do this on his own.

He lowered his head in defeat, making the Overlord laugh harder.

_I’m sorry father…_

.

.

.

Lloyd furrowed his brows, just the thought of his father’s name igniting fury in his heart.  _Father_. He had to avenge his father. He wouldn’t want to live like this, forever possessed by the Overlord, being forced to watch everything he cared about being destroyed by his hand…

He couldn’t do this alone… But he wasn’t alone. Nya may be corrupted but he knew without a doubt that she would always be by his side. Dr. Julien too. He had kept him going through the ridicule of his  _'brothers’_ , mother and uncle, told him that they will try their hardest to bring him down but he was confident he will rise above it all. Even Dareth. Dareth had always bandaged him up, given him ice for sore spots, even gave him hugs on particularly hard days after the ninja trained him in his Dojo. While he couldn’t do anything to stop them, he had always told him that despite everything they did, he knew he would become someone great.

He even had the Ultra Dragon whom he was sure adopted him in a way, somewhere along the way. He remembers sneaking out of the cramped apartment to the roof to visit and to sleep. They were always so gentle with him, nudging him when he had been staying up too late, tucking him under their wing, growling at the other ninja whenever they got too close to him… They may not he human but the distinct lack of hatred from them was like a cool breeze on a hot summer day.

He had all of them… And he had his father. His father who loved him despite the evil in his veins, who never hesitated to protect him whenever he could, even if it was in battle against he and the other ninja. His father who had his heart in the right place but his mind in the wrong. His father who made him feel like more than a welcome mat. He wasn’t alone. He had them. All standing behind him. They may not be much but they certainly were enough.

He opened glowing gold eyes, looking up at the Overlord in defiance.

“I am not alone!” He yelled as he began to float off the ground.

“No! Impossible!” The Overlord roared before swiping a clawed leg at Lloyd but he deflected either his green energy now spiking gold.

“I am never alone!” Lloyd yelled at him and the Overlord roared, turning his head away as Lloyd glowed brightly.

Once the light faded, Lloyd was left floating mid air, his gi completely golden as a golden aura lingered around him.

“I am the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master.” Lloyd spoke with narrowed eyes. “And I will defeat you!” He yelled and the Overlord growled, swiping at him with his claws but Lloyd dodged, punching his wing back once he swung it at him and blocking his next attempt to gut him with his massive claws.

He then pushed his paw back and kicked him, almost sending the Overlord tumbling over the side of the building, forcing him to take flight.

“No!” He roared at Lloyd as he used his golden power to summon the golden dragon that roared back at the Overlord.

“You go kid!” Dareth yelled from his place in the ground, watching the battle unfold before smiling. “I told you you’d be someone great…” He says softer, pride swelling his heart.

“You can’t defeat me! Where there is light, there will always be a shadow!” The Overlord roared at Lloyd, hovering just off the edge of the Garmatron.

“Unless my light is bright enough!” Lloyd yelled before using the golden dragon to tackle the Overlord, making them both plummet from the sky in a tangle of golden power and dark wings.

Dareth gasped once they were falling directly where he was standing and ducked but the Overlord gained enough control to fly up last second, spiraling upwards with Lloyd and the golden dragon still clinging to him as he roared loudly.

“This ends now.” Lloyd says with narrowed eyes from the back of the golden dragon as they faced off mid air again.

“You cannot defeat me!” The Overlord roars before flying rapidly around Lloyd at all angles, engulfing him in an sphere of pure darkness.

The golden dragon roared before spinning around quickly, its light fending back the darkness as the sphere grew. In the midst of the darkness, the Overlord laughed as his head appeared before Lloyd and the golden dragon, utterly massive compared to them both. He then closed his mouth down on Lloyd and the golden dragon, convinced that he has won- That is until he felt Lloyd’s golden power grow inside his mouth.

“No!” The Overlord yelled, Lloyd’s golden power seeping out through his mouth, his power only growing more intense with each second. “No! Nooooo!!!!” He yelled as Lloyd’s power peaked.

The orb of darkness vanished under a burst of brilliant light that scattered the dark clouds overhead and bathing Ninjago City in bright sunlight and Lloyd power that purified all the corruption spread throughout the city. At the city center, Garmatron was gone, leaving nothing but a few sharp rocks and debris.

Kai opened his eyes from his place laying on the ground, blinking up at the sky for a moment before sitting up.

“Ugh. What happened?” He groaned as Jay sat up next to him, both of them spotting Nya in the distance as she sat up.

“Nya!” They both yelled, getting up and rushing over to her.

“My sister…” “You’re back!”

“Ugh. Where's… Lloyd?” She asked, instinctively pushing them away from her.

“Of course.” Jay says bitterly, crossing his arms.

“The brat actually did it.” Cole says as he and Jay walked over, the Ultra Dragon landing moments after with Wu, Misako and Dr. Julien.

“Is this really happening? Lloyd did it?” Dr.Julien asked happily as he slipped down gingerly from the Ultra Dragon’s back.

“Let’s not give him all the credit here.” Misako says as Wu helped her down from the Ultra Dragon’s back, missing the looks she earned from Nya, Dr.Julien and an approaching Dareth who overheard.

“Agreed. The ninja played a crucial part.” Wu says, gesturing to his students who puffed their chest out with pride while Nya glared harder.

His  _nephew_  was  _missing_ , possibly… And he was praising his precious students?!

“But where is Lloyd?” Nya pressed, feeling like the only one worried for him.

“It looks like the Overlord was not the only one who is no more this day.” Wu says and Nya looked horrified as tears filled her eyes.

Lloyd watched them speak from the back of his golden dragon, expression blank. His purpose was fulfilled. He had no place here.

_Not that he did to begin with._

He was about to leave when he spotted the rubble nearby move and some one with gray hair pulled themself out. He paused before flying over there, making his golden dragon disappear and landed on his feet.

“Are you ok?” He asked the person who looked up at him and smiled.

“Lloyd, my son.” They spoke and Lloyd’s eyes widened, knowing that voice anywhere.

“Dad? Is that you?” Lloyd asked in awe, looking him over in shock and Garmadon did the same.

“The Devour’s venom… It's… Gone…” Garmadon says in awe before smiling as his son hugged him tight, his heartfelt  _'dad’_  muffled into his shoulder. “It’s me son. I’m here.” He whispered, hugging him back before he spotted the others not too far away from the side of the huge boulder they were standing behind.

He made up his mind then.

“Let’s leave before they notice.” He told his son seriously and he looked wide eyed in shock.

“Leave? To where?” Lloyd asked, a little confused but gradually found himself getting more and more eager.

“Away from this place, away from the ninja, away from my  _brother_ and… And away from your mother.” Garmadon told him, placing his hands on his shoulders. “For all they know, we haven’t made it. They won’t come searching for us and I can finally protect you. I can finally keep you  _safe_. Will you come with me?” He asked his son and Lloyd glanced back at the others.

The only thing that had him hesitating was the true friends he’d leave behind. But his answer was already set. He looked back to his father before nodding. He would follow his father anywhere now that he wasn’t needed. He would miss the others but if he could get away from the ninja and his so called family for his real family then… He would take the chance.

“Thank you.” Garmadon whispered, pulling him into a tight hug before taking him by the arm. “Let’s go.” He says before they took off, sneaking their way towards the city, staying out of sight of the others by keeping the boulders between them.

Lloyd looked back once more and his eyes widened once he found Nya looking directly at him with wide eyes. She stared for a moment before smiling.

_'Go.’_  She mouthed and Lloyd’s eyes filled with tears.

“What has you so happy?” Jay asked, moving to turn around and Nya panicked a little.

“Nothing! Just-” She grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed him, making everyone else cheer as she kept her eyes on Lloyd and his father, only pulling back when they disappeared into the city.

_'Gross…’_  She thought, forcing a smile as Jay smiled widely at her, a flush in his cheeks.

She could never love someone so cruel and heartless.

_At least Lloyd is safe now…._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
